band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny (movie)
This article is about the movie entitled Kenny. For the character named Kenny, go to Kenny (character). Kenny is an upcoming Band Blunders short film. Filming took place on February 23, 2019. The film stars Mattie in her first short film role and will be the first short film to have the guts to kill off Raina's character, not mentioning Rebekah's as well. Mattie and Liam are the main protagonists. The trailer was released on March 13, and the movie is due for release on March 19. Plot The movie opens with Liam on his laptop. Later, he and Mattie go Raina's store called Wizards 'R Us, where Rebekah already is. Liam tells them that he's getting a tenor saxophone. Raina is upset that he isn't getting a low brass instrument, and Mattie replies that tenor saxophones are 'creepy'. The next day, the tenor sax arrives at Liam's doorstep, and he takes it inside. Later, Mattie is dancing to Get Low by Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz when Liam approaches her with his saxophone. Mattie asks him if he's going to name it, and Liam names it Kenny. After they walk away from each other, Kenny's mouthpiece mysteriously rolls onto the pavement, and Mattie trips over it. Mattie gives it back to Liam, who is confused, because he never opened Kenny's case. Later, Liam is on the computer when an ad for a music store called Petits Enfants ''appears, with Raina singing the jingle and Hunter hiding in the corner, saying, "Ya-yeet". Liam finds Raina, who is his roommate, doing a workout to the Stick Dance and asks her how she got on TV. She tells him how she got lost and was randomly inducted into the commercial. Later, Liam goes to Mattie and tells her that he needs to go to ''Petits Enfants because Kenny doesn't play correctly, and air doesn't come out. She goes with him because she broke the tuning slide to her trumpet. When they arrive, Hunter greets them, and gives Mattie a replacement tuning slide. It works, but after Hunter calls Mattie a 'Sir', she gets angry and leaves, refusing to pay for the slide. After she leaves, Liam asks Hunter about his problem. Hunter replies that he doesn't know anything about saxophones, and Liam gets mad and leaves, taking Hunter's microwave with him. The next day, Mattie trips over Kenny, who is randomly lying on Liam and Raina's driveway. She calls Liam and tells him Kenny is outside, but Liam is in denial because he put him in his closet the night before. Mattie later finds Liam doing 'I Ain't Get No Sleep Cause of Y'all', and returns Kenny to him, where Kenny stomps on Mattie's foot, making her worry. Meanwhile, Raina has a nightmare where her trombone turns into Kenny. She is woken up by Rebekah, who is currently at her house. Afterwards, Rebekah calls her twin sister Raquelle, who answers, but they cannot hear each other very well. Raquelle is in a dark room, and eventually starts getting chased around by an unseen figure. After trying to get out and failing, Raquelle is eventually stabbed and falls dead against the door. Rebekah confused, dismisses her concerns, thinking it was just a bad connection or a prank. Later, Liam hears Mattie scream, and finds her lying on the ground with Kenny lying on her. Mattie claims Kenny attacked her when she was walking by, and Liam locks Kenny in his garage. After he leaves, the doorknob to the garage side door begins shaking, and the door opens as Hunter is seen behind a tree. He walks inside, and rustling noises are heard. He eventually exits and walks away. Meanwhile, Raina and Rebekah are at Liam and Raina's house when Rebekah asks Raina to play something on her trombone. When Raina goes to get it, Kenny is in its place. Rebekah calls Liam and tells him that Kenny is in Raina's house. During the call, Kenny disappears, confusing Rebekah further. Later, Mattie and Liam arrive at Liam and Raina's house, where they find Rebekah with Missy, the emotional support bear, and Raina. Mattie and Raina think something is wrong with Kenny, but Liam still thinks Kenny is just a saxophone. The sky turns dark, and so does the house. A very strong windstorm ensues, and things start getting blown around as everyone hangs on to furniture. After Liam and Raina go flying into a table, Kenny appears, and the latter is chased away. Later, Rebekah wanders into Liam and Raina's basement, where she finds Raina hiding in the closet. They prepare to fight Kenny, but Rebekah gets dragged backwards into the dark workshop room in the basement by an unseen force, despite Raina trying to save her. Raina manages to open the door to save her, but a rope flies around her neck and she is also pulled in as the door slams behind her. Rebekah finds a dead Raina on the floor inside, and Hunter is seen standing inside as Rebekah passes out next to Raina. Later, Mattie, Liam, Rebekah, and Missy wake up on the couch in the basement, tied up. Mattie breaks free and unties Liam and Rebekah. Liam unties Missy and puts her somewhere safe. Hunter emerges from the workshop with a gun and attacks the trio. His gun jams after throwing Liam into some furniture and after Mattie gets tied to a door by a rope. Rebekah attacks Hunter, who stabs her and seemingly kills her. After Hunter tries to kill Liam, Rebekah gets up and attacks him. Liam and Rebekah both hold him back, and Liam manages to throw him down. Kenny appears and Hunter runs up the stairs. Mattie breaks free from the rope as Hunter pulls out a spare gun and aims. Mattie grabs a mallet and smashes Kenny apart, and Hunter shoots and kills Rebekah afterwards. Cast Mattie Walker as Mattie Liam Ulrich as Liam Raina Foran as Raina Rebekah Ehrhart as Rebekah Hunter Roark as Hunter Rebekah Ehrhart as Raquelle Kenny as Himself Missy as Herself External Links Watch Kenny Category:Movies